Breaking Point
by Number-Nine-Rules
Summary: When Damien Darhk sends Green Arrow and Spartan to another universe, what happens when they go toe to toe with Earths Mightiest Heroes?
1. What Now?

**So, a few notes before we begin the story. First off, timing. This Fic takes place after he Arrow Episode 'Monument Point' and between Age of Ultron and Civil War. I will at some point go through Civil War once the story gets moving.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello Oliver. Nice timing." Damien Darhk smiled, his eyes glowing sickly yellow. "I think you're going to need bigger arrows." He cackled, and absorbed the last of the souls provided by the recent nuclear detonation.

"Stop this!" Oliver protested through gritted teeth, running through his options. Obviously Diggle's gun would be completely ineffective against their adversary, especially with his new power. And with all the death, he doubted he would be able to hold his own like last time.

Darhk just laughed. "Of course, right away. Because you hold so much power over me, Mr. Queen." The room was engulfed in swirling yellow energy.

"Darhk, whatever plans you have, you know we'll stop you!" Diggle shouted through gritted teeth.

"I highly doubt that, but in any case, this bores me. I have outgrown my interest in the two of you. Goodbye!" He smiled widely, and with a flick of his hand, the yellow energy cascaded upon the heroic duo. After a moment,mother energy dispersed, and the pair was gone.

"What in the-" Diggle groaned and pulled off his mask and tossed it to the side. He wasn't prepared for a bright, shining sun glaring in his eyes. With another pained groan, he shielded his still-adjusting eyes and sat up. "Where…are we?" He asked.

"Still working on it, Dig." Oliver managed, sitting up himself. A quick gust of wind blew his hood off, removing any shade he had protecting his own eyes. "It doesn't look like Star City, for starters, but definitely still American. New York maybe?" He asked, pointing to the horizon of sky rises and tall buildings in the distance.

"Well wherever we are, we won't get far in these outfits, if you know what I mean." Diggle chided, angry that once again, Damien Darhk had gotten away.

Oliver climbed to his feet. "Good point. It isn't stealing if you leave the cash behind, is it?" He chuckled and held out his hand to his friend and partner.

"I'd like to think not." John smiled as he took Oliver's hand and climbed to his feet.

/

That's exactly what I mean. There's nothing. Nothing about the nuclear detonation at all on the web or any news network." John looked up from his phone as the pair walked down the street in no particular direction, freshly dressed in civilian clothes.

"How can there not-" Oliver cut off as they passed a couple walking opposite to them. "How could there not be anything?"

"I have no idea. The only thing I can find is stuff about 'The Avengers' and some form of disaster in Sokovia." John sighed, and put away his phone in frustration. "Nothing on hive either. In fact, there is no record of Star City, at all!" He continued , crossing his arms in frustration.

"Obviously, wherever Darhk sent us, it isn't our world. Hell, Barry just told me about a trip he took to 2 different Earths, one where Star City, and Central City, didn't exist." Oliver said, trying to make sense of the whole situation. Being told about it was one thing, but experiencing it? That was an entirely different experience.

"Well that's just great. We are locked away here in some other world, while Darhk now has unlimited access and power to level Star City, even the globe. Especially with us gone." Diggle rambled, clearly upset. After having to kill his brother, being separated from his only family left was beginning to set in, and not well.

"John, Just calm down, we can figure this out. I promise you that." Oliver stopped and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, reassuring him.

"Yeah, alright Ollie." John returned, loosening the grip on his duffel bag containing his 'work' clothes.

/

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., status report." Tony Stark requested as he popped a handful of blueberries in his mouth and chewed loudly.

""I'm getting very strange energy readings about 5 miles out from Sith limits, boss." The disembodied A.I. responded, its voice echoing throughout Tony's lab at his tower.

"Friday, you know how much I hate it when you're cryptic. What kind of energy readings?" He complained between chews, pulling up the scan on a touchscreen.

"Initial analysis confirms constant levels of other-world radiation as the portal opened during the Chitauri Invasion." F.R.I.D.A.Y. explained.

Tony choked on the remaining blueberries. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., get me a direct line with Captain Rodgers." He muttered quickly as he headed over to his last remaining Iron Man suit. Pepper didn't like him using it, but he kept it in case of emergencies, like this.

"Yes boss, right away." The A.I. did as it was told, and the call transferred to the suit Tony was putting on.

The call rang once before Steve picked up. If anything, Steve was punctual. "Tony what can I-" the Star Spangled Avenger began.

"No time for chat, buddy. We've got a situation. Identical energy readings to the portal from New York." Tony cut right to the chase. "I'm sending you the coordinates now, meet you there." Without another word, The Iron Man cut off the call and blasted off, headed south for what he thought to be another alien invasion.

/

"Let's move it people!" Steve shouted as alarms sounded across the Avengers Facility. Various staff scrambled about to their designated stations, while others suited up. "Sam, you're running ahead of the Quinjet running recon. Wanda, Natasha, Clint, you're with me." The Captain ordered.

"And just a week before I was going to retire." Clint muttered as he slung his quiver over his shoulder. "But where else would you find an archer like me?" He smiled.

Steve elected to ignore Hawkeye. "Vision, you hang back as a last line of defense, just in case whatever is coming through punches through us."

"Quite right." Vision responded as his vest and pants morphed into his more usual cape and armor.

"Avengers, move out!" The Captain shouted, and boarded the Quinjet.

/

Oliver's first clue that something was off was the winged man flying past them overhead. His instincts kicked in almost immediately. "John, move!" He shouted as he grabbed the collar of his coat and pulled him into an alleyway. The pair ended up, and Diggle reached for his gun holstered in his waistband. But the bird-man flew right past them, apparently targeting something else. Oliver's second clue was the deafening sound of rockets. Only that noise came from a second man in the distance, coming to a stop right near he and Dig had appeared no more than 15 minutes ago.

"That metal one's called Iron Man." John pointed out, referring to an article he read earlier.

"Seems rather self absorbed if you ask me." Oliver commented.

"Yeah, like it's any better than 'The Hood' or 'The Arrow' Diggle teased.

"Hey." Oliver shot back defensively, but a grin played across his face.

Both smiles wiped off their faces when both flying men turned and headed back in their direction.

"I think that's our cue to run!" Diggle shouted as he turned, Oliver close behind. The jumped a dense and jogged out of the small suburb into a forest, the fliers at a surprisingly matching pace. How odd, Oliver thought, but curiosity fled his mind as he focused on the matter at hand. He ducked under a low branch and burst into a clearing, where he saw some kind of jet hovering into a landing.

"Well that's just great." Diggle stated the obvious as he turned his head back and forth between the landing jet and the two fliers, who were now beginning their descent. Out of options, Oliver dropped his bag, ready for a fight if one needed. The jet landed and the back opened, and three figures hopped out. On the left, a woman clad in red. On the right, an archer clad in back. And in the center, a blonde man sporting a very blue outfit.

"I'm going to ask you both once to come nicely." The blue one offered kindly.

"Or else what?" Diggle shot back, not taking kindly to orders.

"Or we take you by force." The metal one known as Iron Man announced as he lowered himself to the ground.

"Well I have to say, you give a very compelling argument." Oliver commented much more kindly than his companion. He eyed the archer closely, but returned his gaze to the one clad in blue. "We will come quietly, for now." He picked up his bag.

"We will?" Diggle questioned.

"You will?" Iron Man responded, equally surprised.

"Yes, we will." Oliver replied steely. He made his way to the blue man and extended his hand. "My name is Oliver Queen."

"Steve Rogers." The blue man took his hand and shook it strongly, trying to read the odd man.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hi guys! Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed, and I really appreciate any criticism or comments, and reviews are always welcome! Considering bringing some Flash or Legends characters, but I'm still unsure. If there's anyone you'd like to see, let me know!**

 **Thanks,**

 **LeoValdez17**


	2. Explaination

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you." Oliver said forcefully, grabbing the handles to his duffel bag.

"I really think that I do." The one named Clint responded cockily. He pulled the bag out of Oliver's hand and ignored the fiery glare that he gave him. Clint unzipped the bag slowly. "Well well well, what do we have here?" He asked curiously as he pulled out Oliver's bow and extended it. "What do you know? Another archer?" He said sarcasm thick in his voice as he climbed back into the Quinjet, returning neither the bow nor the bag.

Steve shot Oliver a curious glaze.

"It's a long story." Was all Oliver was willing to saw.

Steve nodded and motioned to the red haired one, Natasha, who grabbed Diggle's bag and followed Clint back into the Quinjet. Then Oliver and John followed, the one dressed in red and Steve bringing up the rear.

Once inside, Oliver and John took seats on the right side, Steve, Clint and the scarlet one on the right. Natasha took the helm, and they took off vertically, followed by a lurch as they started flying. Clint was busy examining the bow, and the scarlet-clad woman unzipped Diggle's bag and pulled out John's Spartan Mask.

"This yours?" She asked, her thick Sokovian accent clearly evident.

"Yeah, that's mine." John said monotonously. "Who are you by the way?" He responded aggressively.

"Wanda Maximoff." She replied curtly.

"So, who did you two say you are?" Steve interjected, a slight hint of curiosity cutting through his question.

"I'm Oliver Queen, this is my close friend John Diggle." Oliver explained once again, trying to figure out exactly how to play their new situation to their advantage.

"You guys part of some fan club or something?" Clint asked without looking up.

"No, we're just-" Oliver began.

"We're heroes." Diggle interrupted. He was tired of playing into Oliver's mind game, and he desperately wanted to get home.

Oliver shot his close friend a questioning look. Why give up their identity?

"Heroes." Steve repeated, mulling the thought over in his head.

"We're here." Natasha said as she flipped various switches in the open cockpit. Oliver noted the slight hint of Russian accent.

"Alright you two, let's go." Steve finally said as he stood up and motioned for the two to stand.

/

"Heroes." Tony mulled over as he popped a handful of peanuts into his mouth and chewed loudly.

"That's what I said." Diggle said sarcastically from his new seat. "And you had to cuff us man?" He continued, angry.

"I don't trust you." Was all Tony responded. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., scam again please." He said and held out his phone at the cuffed pair.

"Right away boss." A disembodied voice responded. "Scans show trace amounts of other world radiation. These two were the source of the sensor trip." The voice concluded.

"So spill." Tony sat across from them, chair backwards. The other Avengers were standing or sitting around the room, including vision. The two captives exchanged glances before Oliver spoke up.m

"We are heroes from what we assume to be another universe." Oliver explained. The theory seemed to be the best they had, or rather, all they had. There was no record of them, their friends, or their city here. Barry had already been to other Earths, it was plausible Darhk had transported them here. Wherever here was.

"I don't buy it." Tony responded. "Call me old fashioned, but that's even far fetched for me.

"Tony, it isn't that far fetched. They have traces of the same energy from the Tesseract portal, and there is no record of them ever existing."

"I can see in their minds, they are not lying." The British voice emanated from the odd-looking one called Vision.

Tony grumbled, clearly frustrated. "So you're heroes from another universe. Tell me, you guys have Narnia where you're from?" Tony asked, poking fun at the irony of the situation. Clint laughed.

"Somethin funny?" Diggle shot, annoyed.

"It's just rather funny, heroes from another world, greater powers, it's kinda surreal." He joked.

"Yeah, well it's losing its hilarity fast." Diggle countered dryly. He glanced over to his partner.

"I agree." Oliver said forcefully and stood, free of his cuffs.

The whole room, minus Diggle, visibly jumped in surprise. "What!? How did you-" Sam began.

"A magician once told me never to reveal my secrets." Oliver commented before fidgeting with his friends cuffs, setting him free as well.

Tony seemed utterly disinterested in the entire situation. Distracted, almost. "I'm pretty sure that isn't how that line goes." He trailed off as the pair bolted out the door, most of the Avengers in pursuit. Even though they had a head start, Steve caught up with Diggle with considerably little effort and tackled him to the ground. Wanda took care of Oliver. Within seconds the vigilante was floating in midair, frozen.

"You just had to run, didn't you?" Steve asked as he cuffed Dig up again. "I really wanted to trust you two." He said sadly.

"Well I'm sorry we didn't take kindly to being cuffed and interrogated." Diggle shot back.

"Take them away." Steve muttered as the security staff closed in.

/

So, what exactly are we going to do with them?" Steve asked once the pair was detained and locked up. "I don't like the idea of locking them up here, they didn't do anything wrong."

"We don't know that for sure." Tony replied skeptically. His personal experience with the Chitauri and their portal had put him on edge.

"As I said before, their minds were free of lies." Vision interjected, who hadn't said much this whole ordeal.

"Why don't you do a full body scan, see if they really are human?" Natasha suggested, trying to quell the argument. They didn't want a war, especially when they were possibly facing another alien invasion.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y.?" Tony asked.

"Already done boss." The disembodied A.I. responded. "They both are indeed human, and they have sufficient representation that suggests they are telling the truth."

"Elaborate, come on." Tony complained, growing impatient.

"The one named John Diggle has several bullet wounds and shows signs of some serious bruising in the past. The other, Oliver Queen, is covered in about 85% scar tissue and bullet wounds, and supports some interesting tattoos." The A.I. went on, displaying Oliver's tattoos.

Sam whistled. "Damn."

Natasha perked up upon seeing a particular tattoo. "I know that one. It's Bratva, Russian mafia." She crossed her arms, both impressed and surprised.

"So all evidence points to them telling the truth." Steve declared. "That's all I need to hear." He finished and walked out, flanked by Sam and Natasha. Once they reached the detention center,master motioned for the guards to leave. "I'm really sorry about all of this." He began as he uncuffed them. "We kind of had an alien invasion recently, same energy as whatever teleported you here." He explained.

"That's reasonable." Oliver replied, trying not to make too many enemies.

"так что я слышал, что вы Солнцевская братва" Natasha said calmly to Oliver.

"Капитан , но это был другой меня" he replied fluently, surprising both Steve and Sam.

Natasha just nodded.

"Well now that that's over, Im Sam, they call me Falcon.

"You were the uh, the one with the wings?" John asked, standing.

"That's me." Sam replied, and shook John's hand firmly, smiling.

"You gotta tell me where I can find one of those." Diggle laughed as he returned the handshake.

"And I'm Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America." Steve introduced modestly.

Oliver stifled a laugh, Diggle wasn't so good. "I'm sorry, who?" He managed as he laughed.

"Captain America. I'm a super soldier from World War Two." He grinned showing off his perfect teeth.

Oliver paled at that statement. John reacted similarly. Flashbacks of Slade Wilson flashed in both their minds, bringing back terrible memories.

"You ok?" Steve asked, waving his hand in front of Oliver's face, concerned.

John spoke for his shocked ally. "Not particularly. A few years ago we had a run in with an old adversary of Oliver's, back from when he was stranded on Lian Yu. Dude was raided up on WWII super serum, and was psycho. Killed his mom, and almost the entire city." He explained. John visibly shuddered.

Steve backed off. "I'm sorry about that. But that isn't me, I swear."

"I get that, it's just...a raw topic for him especially." John explained as he squeezed Oliver on the shoulder, willing him back to the present. "So how long are you going to hold us here?" He asked somewhat aggressively.

"Well, you are free to leave, but I have a proposition for you." Steve said standing in front of the door.

"And what would that be?" Oliver asked, sweating from his relieved hell.

"I was going to ask if either of you wanted to work with the Avengers."

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **thanks for reading the second chapter, sorry this took so long. I've had a lot on my plate recently, so I'm thinking of a weekly-ish posting schedule. As for the introduction of new characters, I don't think I'll throw in any other DC characters until their seasons end, that way the arcs are finished and I don't have to worry about new details and such. As always, comments, suggestions, critiques, and reviews are more than welcome.**

 **until next time,**

 **LeoValdez17**


	3. Introductions

**A/N**

 **Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long. I got extremly busy between exams and a lot of personal stuff that had been happening, but I'm back! Special thanks to CainVulSore for helpful insight on characters. See you next time!**

* * *

"The what?" Diggle asked, obviously confused.

"The Avengers. It's what we call this motley crew of heroes." Steve explained, beaming. He was proud of what they'd accomplished here.

Diggle was about to speak, but Oliver cut him off. "As much as we'd like to join your league of Super-Friends, we have a world that very much needs us getting back to." Oliver said loudly. His worry was taking over, for Thea and Felicity, and anxiousness. "Every minute we spend here is time that Damien Darhk murders more innocent people, and steps closer to genocide." The madman had already set off one nuke. Without Diggle and himself running interference, it was unlikely that Thea And Felicity could stop another attack, even with help.

"Right away, let me go dig out our inter-dimensional portal from the basement." Clint responded sarcastically. "Oh wai-" he continued, but was cut off by the Captain.

"I understand that you need to get back to the people you love, believe me." Steve said. "I've been locked out of my time and my loved ones ever since they dug me up. So believe me, I get it." Steve said, his temper heating and voice raising. He paused a moment to check his emotions. "The point is, until we can figure out how to fling you back to wherever you came from, you can't do anything about your situation. So, I was proposing that you lend us a hand while we have our people work on getting you home." He concluded, taking a breath once he stopped speaking.

John and Oliver exchanged looks for a solid minute, debating their options. Steve deduced they had been working together for some time, to develop a way to communicate like that. Finally, they turned back to the Captain America.

"We will help you for now, but as soon as we can go home-"

"You'll go home. I get it." Steve finished his sentence and extended his hand to shake. Each man shook firmly, cementing their new partnership.

/

"I'd suggest you two read up on important events and people from here." Sam suggested as he led them down several hallways to the avengers main living room at the complex. They both were given tablets with 'Stark' logos on them.

"This Stark dude seems very 'Ray Palmer'" Diggle said chuckling. "Company, fancy tech, and a flying supersuit."

"My thoughts as well." Oliver responded, paying more attention to their surroundings than the conversation. Casing their environment, gauging their forces, all things his instincts had drilled into his core.

"Who?" Sam asked,mourning to look at the pair as they arrived in the dining room. Vision was in the kitchen fixing a mean, but only Steve, Wanda, and Natasha were present. Tony and Clint were nowhere to be seen.

"Billionaire tech dude, built a supersuit and sort of stole Ollie's girl for a short time." Diggle said, receiving a glare from Oliver, which he ignored. "Currently off on a mission to save the world on a time machine." Diggle finished.

"Like Doctor Who?" Sam asked, cocking a smile.

"Sure." Diggle responded, grinning.

"It seems you're in luck, you seem to be having trouble with a nefarious organization dabbling in the supernatural. We were just dealing with the exact same thing." Oliver commented as he read up on Hydra.

"And how was that goin for ya?" Sam asked, taking a sip of a glass of bourbon he had just poured himself.

"Fair point." Diggle said, and grabbed himself his own glass of bourbon. He liked this Sam guy. Heart in the right place, and he was also ex military.

/

While Sam and Diggle talked and traded war stories, Natasha had found Oliver. "So, Russian training."

"Some. I'd picked up Australian special forces 4 years prior." Oliver responded and followed the red haired Russian assassin.

"Uh huh." She nodded. "What rank were you? In the Bratva."

"A captain. But as I said, that was another life. I don't kill any more." He replied as they entered a large room, which he assumed was a training room.

"I'm in the presence of a captain? I wonder if they train you over on your world as well as they do here." She smiled coyly, tempting a fight.

"You seriously want to do this?" Oliver said, still weary of their new allies.

Instead of speaking, Natasha leapt at Oliver, barraging him with quick strikes and punches. Oliver met her blow for blow, and even got a couple fast her defense. Natasha took a couple steps back and then pounced, tackling him. Reacting quickly, Oliver fell to his back and rolled, bringing his feet close and used his arms and legs to send her flying off of him. Quickly jumping to his feet, Oliver regained a fighting stance as the Black Widow was sprawled out on the floor. Grinning, she spit out some blood in her mouth. She loved a challenge. As Oliver approached her on the ground, she quickly spun her legs, causing the otherworldly vigilante to fall flat on his ass. As he fell, Natasha leapt on top of him and placed him in a choke hold. Oliver grinned before effortlessly reversing the hold. They were extremely well matched, but Oliver's experiences seemed to give him just an edge. Unfortunately for her record, Natasha tapped out, and Oliver let her go. The duo got up, only having worked up a light sweat.

"I guess they do train them well no matter what world." Romanov smiled, hoping that Oliver would open up a little.

"I guess so." Oliver let himself smile a little, glad he found someone here he could connect with in some way. He was beginning to ease up a little, but he was extremely worried about home.


End file.
